To purchase a car, a buyer may spend many hours at a dealership while the buyer and seller examine and/or exchange information related to auto loan(s), insurance, driver's license, vehicle title, and so forth. If the buyer is dealing with an individual seller, the parties may go to a bank to process the loan information, or to a government office to handle transfer of title. The seller may require that the buyer pay using a certified check, or the seller may risk trusting the buyer by accepting a personal check. Traditionally, the information exchanged during a car purchase may be conveyed via paper documents that may be awkward to handle or prone to inaccuracy, leading to additional delays in completing the purchase. In some scenarios, before walking into a dealership, a buyer may have already secured a loan from a lender. However, during the lengthy process to complete the purchase, a financing officer at the dealership may have ample opportunity to offer a loan with different terms. Thus, the original lender may lose loan business because the buyer may not have convenient access to loan information to enable them to compare offers, and because the buyer may not retain a channel of communication with the original lender while at the dealership.